This invention relates generally to integrated devices. More specifically, the invention provides an integrated transducer apparatus that can be used in combination with other Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, but can have other uses as well. For example, the MEMS devices can provide an accelerometer, an angular rate sensor, a magnetic field sensor, a pressure sensor, a microphone, a humidity sensor, a temperature sensor, a chemical sensor, a biosensor, an inertial sensor, and others.
Research and development in integrated microelectronics have continued to produce progress in CMOS and MEMS technology. CMOS technology has become the predominant fabrication technology for integrated circuits (ICs). In layman's terms, the ICs are the “brains” of an integrated device and provide decision-making capabilities, while MEMS are the “eyes” and “arms” and provide the ability to sense and control the environment. Some examples of the widespread application of these technologies are the switches in radio frequency (RF) antenna systems, such as those in the iPhone™ or iPad™ device by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. and the Blackberry™ phone by Research In Motion Limited of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada. They are also used to provide accelerometers in sensor-equipped game devices, such as those in the Wii™ controller manufactured by Nintendo Company Limited of Japan. Though they are not always easily identifiable, these technologies are becoming more prevalent every day.
Beyond consumer electronics, use of IC and MEMS technology has applications through modular measurement devices such as accelerometers, angular rate sensors, actuators, and other sensors. In conventional vehicles, accelerometers and angular rate sensors are used to deploy airbags and trigger dynamic stability control functions, respectively. MEMS angular rate sensors can also be used for image stabilization systems in video and still cameras, automatic steering systems in airplanes and guided munitions, or the like. MEMS can also be in the form of biological MEMS (Bio-MEMS) that can be used to implement biological and/or chemical sensors for Lab-On-Chip applications. Such applications may integrate one or more laboratory functions on a single millimeter-sized chip. Other applications include Internet and telephone networks, security and financial applications, and health care and medical systems. As described previously, ICs and MEMS can be used to practically engage in various type of environmental interaction.
Although highly successful, ICs and in particular MEMS still have limitations. Additionally, applications of MEMS often require increasingly complex microsystems that desire greater computational power. Unfortunately, such applications generally do not exist.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of IC devices and MEMS are desired.